Taishiro Satoshi
Taishiro Satoshi is the Ultimate Media Manipulator. He can easily manipulate people if he wants to. Taishiro is one of the few survivors of the Media Killing game. He is one of the two antagonists. Taishiro is a very jumpy and tense character due to his past. His talent was found through tricking his parents into not hurting him. He hates and prefers not to use his talents unless necessary. The only people in the killing game he trusts is Aika Kuzuryu and Madoka Sato. He suffers from Post Traumatic syndrome and other illnesses. He deals with his mental illnesses by listening to music. Appearance Taishiro looks around fourteen or fifteen but is about seventeen. Due to memory loss, he is very confused about his body and why he looks so young because of his age. Taishiro is very sickly looking due to his very pale skin. He has wide shoulders but he is very skinny due to child neglect. He is very tall. His eyes are light blue and has a tint of green in the middle. The bags under his eyes are big and very visible. He has long black hair on top but the back and sides are kept shaved. He wears a striped black and white shirt with a large, black, zip up sweatshirt over it but he keeps it unzipped. Taishiro wears black skinny jeans with chains on the back. He wears brown boots. He also has his ears gauged. His love of music is also represented on his body. He has a tattoo of a music note right on the side of his neck. Personality Taishiro has a hard time trusting others because of his past but besides that, he has a cheerful personality. if you ever invited him to a party, you can often find him in the corner on his phone. He had friends before the killing game. They just were online and he didn't know them personally. He loved to be in discussions online with people about his favorite shows and games. He is very self conscious but, the more you get to know him he seems very cheerful and talkative. He tends to lie about most things when first getting to know and trust someone because he feels as if people would use his thoughts against him. He would open up more as you got closer to him. He can be very clingy. He always sticks to Aika and and Madoka and if he can't, he feels left out and alone. He tends to annoy everyone and doesn't let them do anything alone. His greatest fear in the amusement park is the room of mirrors. Taishiro fears commitment and romantic relationships. He is afraid to be in a relationship because he fears he will get stuck and not be able to escape. Halfway through the killing game however, he falls for Madoka and tries to distance himself from her. Beliefs Taishiro had fallen into despair before the game had even begun. He tries to get everyone to believe and not to lose hope. He eventually believes in hope himself. He believes that nobody should have to feel despair. Taishiro promises himself that he will end the killing game for hope. Taishiro had been good friends with Nagito Komaeda before the tragedy so he has similar beliefs as him. General Behavior Taishiro has a very jumpy and frightened appearance. He has a very punchable face so people tend to beat him up a lot. He suffers from various mental illnesses. He tries to be cheery but his depression gets a hold of him most of the time. Taishiro also tends to stay in the corner and stay quiet when in groups. The only people he feels comfortable with are Aika and Madoka. He is one of the more useful characters during a class trial because he doesn't get attached to most of the students so he can easily blame others. His behavior starts to change in chapter three because he develops feelings for Madoka so he shuts himself away. He fears that if Madoka gets killed, it will only hurt him more since he is afraid of love. Taishiro doesn't feel guilty for exposing the murderer at trials. He lacks sympathy. He stopped sympathizing when he was young because his parents tried to make him feel sorry for them and then they beat him. His traumatic history is the reason he is so frightened. He lacks most emotions and is afraid to feel any sort of good emotion. When he finally makes friends, he is scared of how he feels. Talents and abilities Taishiro is the Ultimate Media Manipulator . He can manipulate people into doing things if he pleases. He doesn't like use his talents though. He only used to use the talent to manipulate his parents into not hurting him. He can also use his talent during class trials to get the murderer to confess to their crimes. He is like a different person when he uses his talent. He isn't scared or jumpy. He just looks very trustworthy and blank. No emotion. He could control you using only his voice. You can't not listen to him. He can be manipulated very easily though.